You'd Better Mean It
by ElbordinyEmbellisher77
Summary: (First fanfic I've published on the site). Elena decides to take the "easy route" by leaving a letter to Damon, revealing some unspoken revelations, and just... well, leaving. But Damon knows better than to just accept the letter. No. You see, he prefers face-to-face. Alternate season 3 one-shot.


****Hey, everyone! Nikki here. I just wanted to put my first fan fic out there, and hope you enjoy it. This particular one-shot is set maybe after season 3, at an alternative time, of course. Just wanted to test what it would look like in this situation, and how they would react.**

(Disclaimer: I don't own TVD characters, or anything like that, but they are fun to play with :))**

Damon  
_Damon, I have to be straight with you. I've loved you when I was human, and now that my feelings have increased, I want to tell you... to show you how I feel. But it feels like I'll never get the chance, because I think I'm too late. So, I'll go. I'll leave, and if it never causes you pain again, I'll stay away, forever. I love you, and everything about you. Your smile, your hair, your sarcasm, hell when you lash out I think it's secretly hot (don't tell Stefan) but most of all I love the feeling of love and passion you give me, the way one touch radiates heat and electricity that if I didn't have sense would knock me to my knees. I was so scared before, to tell you this because of everything that has transpired, but now that my head is clear, I can finally, honestly tell you how I feel. I wish you, every happiness possible, and that you will find someone that will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. With love, loyalty, and goodness. Goodbye my dear friend. _

_Love, Elena._

* * *

He stared at the letter for a long time. He took a deep breath, taking it all in, and as he exhaled, he began to sort through his emotions. _Well_, he thought. _Now there's only one thing to do..._ and that was to run after her. Catch her, and get her to say this to him in person. Because he just didn't feel he could believe its truth any other way.

*Three days later, Elena has fled to New York, putting distance between her and Mystic Falls, maybe for good. She didn't care, as long as she wasn't causing anymore trouble... She had to get away.*

* * *

Elena  
That was fast. I didn't really expect him to come after me like this, then I remembered not to put things past Damon. As I tried to continue down the street ignoring him, he walked towards me, and he looked... pretty pissed. And well, I don't blame him. Before I could get the chance to run, he had already caught me. Oh well, I tried.

"Well, well, well. Who knew I'd find you, and here of all places..."

I couldn't help it, it was like a reflex, trying to look at him like he was wrong. Force of habit. "Um, who are you, crazy man, I've, uh... never seen you before..." I gave up lamely. Yeah, who was that fooling. Certainly not him.

"Shut up, Elena. Cut the crap. You're coming with me."

"W-why? I thought, maybe..." He had a strong hold of my arm, walking us rather quickly to his car.

"Funny how you thought wrong. I will _always_ find you, and that letter you wrote, yeah there's no getting away with that, leaving me without an explanation. Now get in, I booked us a room to stay in, until we get it straight." "Wait, what? When did you-" He instantly cut me off. "Don't ask questions, just get in." Damon told me impatiently. He closed the door for me on my side before quickly getting in the driver's seat. I sat with my arms crossed out of indignation as he sped off, into the night.

* * *

When we finally got upstairs (to the presidential suite, no less- he spares no expense, seriously), he took me in with his eyes, for the first time it seemed. Black boots, black tank, and a pair of tight denim skinny jeans, my hair in a dark red scarf/up-do combo. It was fierce at the bar I was in earlier that day, but with the way Damon looked at me, it made me want to wither away, anywhere to get away from his scrutinizing glare. Whether I was trying too hard, or it didn't look good, I couldn't tell, and it was making me angry.

"What, not good enough? The guys at the bar didn't seem to have a problem, and _no_ I didn't have to compel them, at that point. Whatever. I'm only here to explain what I said, right?" I huffed, trying and failing to hold my composure.

"What are you talking about? It's just, a new look, that's all. I like it. No need to get all defensive" He said, running his fingers down my arm. I sighed, attempting to cool myself down. "I just have one question," He said.

I was prepared to go into this long monologue, but of course he catches me off guard. "What might that be?"

"Is everything you said in your letter true? You sure that it was you?" I chuckled. Oh Damon.

"Never can quite know with me, can you? Uh, yeah, the one and only."

"Good", he said, before enveloping me in a kiss only he can give, that burns like lightning, and feels, oh so right. It was missed, dearly. I hung onto him to keep myself from falling, having him automatically going for the bed.

"Wait!" I shouted. He looked up for a second, but continued to kiss down my neck. "Ugh, Damon, that's it? I had this whole, speech ready, and possible banter, leading to the future and-" He gave me that 'Seriously?' look.

"Save it. Right now, all I care about is making up for the time I should've been with you, _miss runaway_. I love you, and if you'd excuse me, I'd like to show it, in the best way I know. Now hush." I watched him pull away my shirt, pants, bra, the whole shabang, and go at my exposed skin in hurried fluid movements. I tilted my head back, letting the pleasure swallow me, allowing me to feel everything. Every nip, suck, squeeze, all skillfully placed, searching for all my possible places, that happened to cause my skin to jump in expectation in his hands. In an instant, I was putty, and oh, it was good. So, utterly Damon.

**Not sure if I should do anything else with this, it feels pretty complete. So review and tell me what you think!**

'till next time,

Nikki


End file.
